


Even when I lose, I'm-

by evilsupergirl



Series: Our song [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dating, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsupergirl/pseuds/evilsupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung are dating. The other members do not know this. Who will discover them first and when and how? This is a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even when I lose, I'm-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since it has been a long while since the first story, a quick recap is... Jaebum and Jinyoung used to be fuck friends, but Jaebum wanted more. After an awkward confession he found out Jinyoung felt the same and he also wanted to tell the other members. They decided to play a game of sorts to see which member will naturally find out about their new dating status first. And thus, this story has now been created. Enjoy.^^

Im Jaebum told himself that the reason he was concentrating more on his boyfriend than on writing song lyrics in his notebook was because he was pacing himself, giving himself all the time he needed to find just the right words. It would be months before anything he was writing now could even be used in anything they produce as a group. There is no need to rush. 

This is true. Half true… just the “no rush” thing is true. He’s actually concentrating on Jinyoung because he is being amusing as all hell. The object of his attention was sitting up against the wall on the other side of what makes up Jackson’s bed. Having Jackson become his roommate was one of the best leader-esque decisions he has made in a long while. It made Bambam happy. It made Jackson happy. And with Jackson usually off to China between their group work days, it made him and Jinyoung happy (for sex reasons). It was a decision he should have made sooner. Jackson wasn’t in China now, he and Youngjae went out to eat together. It’s something they have been doing a lot lately. As a result, Jinyoung has also been in his room a lot more lately. May Jackson’s wallet never empty.

When Jinyoung first started visiting during one of Jackson's absences, he claimed he just wanted a quiet, well lit place, where he could write in his journal in peace, but then sex happened. The next time he had claimed that he just wanted a quiet place where he could read a book, but then sex happened. Then an excuse about food, video monitoring, space to properly stretch (that lie lasted the shortest amount of time) and a bunch of other bullshit reasons. The time before last, he told Jinyoung he didn’t need to come up with excuses for them to either hang out in private or just have sex. Jinyoung claimed he had no idea what Jaebum was talking about. Then again, any excuse is better than when Jinyoung wants to do some vocal exercises. It’s really just one vocal exercise. It’s really just the same series of notes over and over and over again. Oh, how close he has come to telling his boyfriend to go ~fly~ off and away. So close.

Don’t get Jaebum wrong, he doesn't mind just hanging out with Jinyoung, normally. But, they do hang out at work, in the car on the way to work, on the way home from work, in airports, when they go out to eat together, and any time another member is in the same room as them. It is actually rare to find quality alone time together. And Jinyoung has been such a fucking tease with his body lately. 

So here they now sat, on opposite sides of Jaebum’s bed, with Jaebum pretending to write music (and failing) and Jinyoung pretending to watch some movie on his tablet. Both were just waiting for the pretense to end and for the sex to happen.

Though… Jinyoung does really seem to be into the movie this time. It was why Jaebum was having such a hard time pretending to be writing lyrics down in his notebook. Jinyoung was watching some horror movie and Jaebum couldn’t help but to watch him watch it. He eyes were drawn over to the younger man with every flinch and jolt and mutter. Jinyoung was currently muttering at his screen, expressing that if “you decide to go in there, then you deserve to die” shortly followed by being startled by what he saw next on his screen. His arm clutched his chest and a muttered, “see, why would he be in there. So stupid”, was heard. The horror movie reminded Jaebum of an incident that happened a few weeks ago, when they were almost “caught” by Youngjae.

A few weeks ago, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae had decided to watch a movie together. It was called “Scary Movie”, but it was supposedly a comedy. Seeing the three (plus Coco) on the couch, while on an ice cream break, had made Jaebum decide to go check to see what the rest of the team was doing. Lies, he wondered what Jinyoung was doing. Only Jinyoung. So, he entered the big room which was now absent of the young owners and peered into Jinyoung’s smaller, currently dark, room. He heard the water running in the attached bathroom and grinned. He crept through Jinyoung’s room, avoiding blankets and clothes and shoes and stuffed animals and books and he really needs to clean this place. He saw Jinyoung wiping his wet hands on his jeans as he turned to leave the bathroom. He jumped back instead.

“Shit, you scared me.”

“Sorry. You busy right now?”

When Jinyoung finished internally berating himself for being so easily startled, he said, “Not really. Why?”

“Well, I was in the mood for something sweet,” Jaebum held up his bowl of ice cream, “but, then I remembered that you taste sweeter.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened and he bit his lip.

“I taste sweet to you, do I? Wait, that doesn’t make any sense; skin tastes salty.”

“Maybe I wasn’t talking about your skin.” Jaebum wasn’t talking about any Jinyoung - related body part, in particular, when he had made his cheesy statement, but he did like where this conversation was going. He placed his ice cream on the counter by the sink and fully stepped into the room. 

Jinyoung picked at the inside of his arm, grinned, and said, “That stuff doesn’t taste sweet either.” Yeah, he could mean that.

“It does to me.” Jinyoung opened his mouth, shut it and looked beyond Jaebum for a second. He was choosing his next words carefully. 

He came up with, “You want to… taste it now?” Jaebum took another step forward. Jinyoung straightened his stance. They were mere inches apart already. Once Jaebum nodded, Jinyoung leaned in and their lips met in the space between. As Jinyoung lowered his arm, Jaebum moved his hand to the hem of his boyfriend's jeans. 

When his lips moved down to Jinyoung’s neck, Jinyoung was able to say, “Isn’t this dangerous, the kids aren’t even in bed yet.”

“The movie will keep them busy.” Jackson was in China and it is pointless to worry about Mark or their manager leaving their rooms. Jinyoung threw caution into the wind as Jaebum palmed him through his jeans and he leaned into it. Worst case, they get caught, it will be Jaebum’s fault, and Jinyoung will win their game by default. 

However, once both men heard footsteps drawing closer, they slowly drew apart. Game or no game, they were not an exhibitionistic couple. They also moved slowly apart because they had learned that moving quickly only draws more attention (also, moving slowly leaves more time for lingering fingers). The footsteps got closer, but they were fully apart as Youngjae rushed into the room and almost into Jaebum’s back. 

“AHHH, why are you two in here now?” Youngae was already moving around Jaebum, not really waiting for an answer and already searching for something in the closet to the left. He had Coco tucked under his arm. 

“It’s my bathroom; what are you doing in here?” Jinyoung crossed both of his arms and one leg as he asked. Jaebum glanced over at the mirror to see if there was any physical evidence from what they had been doing that could be seen. They should be good as long as Youngjae doesn’t look too closely at Jinyoung’s neck. 

The man in question pulled out a large bag as he said, “I was looking for this.” Jinyoung had to actually move out of the way as Youngjae placed it on the countertop. It was a bag of diapers. “She needs a new one.” Youngjae further clarified. He meant the dog. It was a bag of diapers for the dog. He had bought those and a ton of bathroom training pads in Japan. Jinyoung was pretty sure this diaper thing would last as long as all of their other toilet training efforts had… he gives it another week before either Youngjae or Mark or both get sick of giving the dog baths so frequently and move on to something else. 

But how they train the dog isn’t what Jinyoung cares about, he really wants to know, “Why did you put these in my bathroom?”

“There’s nowhere to put them in the other bathroom.” Youngjae placed Coco in the sink and then proceeded to remove her diaper.

“Don’t change her in here, change her in the other bathroom.”

Jaebum finally chipped in with, “Now we know why this place always smells like shit.”

“And then we’d have two bathrooms smelling like shit.” Youngjae concluded. Jinyoung gave a long and loud sigh and marched out of the room. He knew if he could get Mark to agree to taking care of Coco in the other bathroom, then he (Mark) would convince Youngjae. And then Jaebum could suck Jinyoung’s cock in a room that didn’t smell like dog shit. Perfect. 

Back in the bathroom, Youngjae said, “What’s his problem? This bathroom always smells like shit.”

“I know. It’s just…” No version of the truth will work here, so… skip! “Don’t worry about it.”

“Did I interrupt something?” Jaebum’s brain scrambled for words as Youngjae looked right at him. Damn it, why did Jinyoung have to leave the room. He is a much better liar, except to Jaebum; Jaebum can always detect the lies. And what if Jaebum tells a lie now and Youngjae asks Jinyoung about this later and Jinyoung comes up with a different lie that doesn’t match his lie and he is thinking way too much about this.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Okay then.” Youngjae tossed the used diaper into the trash bin, smiled at Jaebum, and as he walked past him, he added, “Hyung, your ice cream is melting.” Once he was gone, Jaebum closed his eyes and leaned against the counter. From here, he could actually hear Jinyoung explaining and complaining to Mark about the recent abuse to his bathroom. 

In present day, it wasn’t a dog or Youngjae that kept Jaebum from getting to whom he desires, but a portable idiot box playing a stupid movie about a bunch of stupid kids in the woods, according to Jinyoung, which prompted Jaebum to ask, “Who’s stupid?” If only to temporally draw his boyfriend’s attention away from the screen.

Jinyoung flinched, shook his head in annoyance, and said, “What? Who? Oh. This girl, she went into some creepy cave thinking her friend was in there, but why would anyone go in there? It’s a creepy cave! So, of course the monster or ghost thing jumped out at her. People are so stupid in these movies.” So, he was really watching the movie? So there will really be no sex? Well, that’s disappointing. Jaebum tossed his notebook aside; he was done with pretending. He moved over next to Jinyoung. Without a word, his fellow bandmate took out one of the earbuds he had been using to hear the movie with, in order to not disturb Jaebum’s “lyric writing”, and held it out for Jaebum to take. He did.

“Is the movie any good, though?”

“It’s okay. The acting is pretty good. The shaky camera stuff is a bit overdone.” A few minutes of watching later, and Jaebum could see what his boyfriend meant by the “shaky camera stuff”. He was also told more of the plot, that the teenagers in the movie were playing some hide and seek game and that one girl’s friend had killed himself in the same woods about a year prior and that the blond haired girl was a self-involved bitch. None of this information really helped Jaebum get into the movie, and Jinyoung deciding to lay his head against Jaebum’s shoulder while they watched didn’t help either.

Then, the one who appears to be the main girl in the story found a lit path, but it didn't stay lit for long. One of the lights on the path behind her went out. Then another one, this one was closer to her. Then another one that was even closer. Jaebum felt Jinyoung stiffen up against him. His breathing became slightly more audible. Another light went out. The girl ran and a line of broken lights gave chase. Then all the lights went out, even the one she was about to run under. She almost ran straight into the dead girl that now stood before her, arms outstretched. The music gave a loud drum beat as the dead girl appeared and Jinyoung jumped and held his heart in place. Jaebum flinched a little, but he quickly covered the action with a stretching move and then rubbing at the underside of his nose for a bit. All intentional.

The stretching reminded him of the time they almost got caught by Bambam. 

At that time, Jaebum was in the living room, playing the latest version of Mortal Combat. Jinyoung was on the couch next to him, gorging on Ramen, which was technically Jaebum’s midnight snack. They had already practiced and showered, and the others were now in their rooms, either sleeping, or playing with their own electronics. Jaebum loved this time of day; to be exhausted from a busy work schedule, and now lounging in the quiet of the apartment, stomach semi-full of ramen, and a half-naked Jinyoung by his side. Did he mention the half-naked part? It’s been Jinyoung’s new “after shower” look for the past couple of months. It’s a good look.

What wasn’t good was how badly this weird, tentacled, game controlled girl on his game screen was kicking his ass. If he lost this round, she would win the whole match. If she would just stop annoyingly side stepping around him, so he could properly execute his X-ray move, that would be fantastic. It would also really suck to lose in front of his boyfriend a whole five minutes after telling him how good he was at this game. Finally, he saw a break in the fight, a way in that allowed him to shove his sword into his opponent's face, it was the beginning of his special move and the end to his opponent's energy/life bar. Now, if he just hits the directional keys right, he can do the special fatality move. And… there! Ha, see, he is good at this game. He proudly looked over at Jinyoung while his character, using telekinesis, guided the defeated opponent into a spinning blade in order to be chopped into several tiny pieces. 

With a scrunched nose, Jinyoung asked, “Do you have play this while I’m eating?”

“Do you have to eat while I play this?” Not to mention that he was still, technically, eating Jaebum’s food. Jinyoung’s eyes drifted over to him and stayed. He then slowly smirked.

“We could do something else.”

Jaebum glanced back over to the tv screen as he asked, “Like what?”

“Each other.” He turned his whole head towards Jinyoung this time and was a half a second late in understanding what he meant. By the time he did, Jinyoung had put down the bowl of ramen and was already leaning back against the couch, waiting for a response. 

Jaebum leaned back too and said, “Watching this,” and he gestured toward the tv, but kept his eyes on Jinyoung, “turned you on?”

“Watching you turned me on.” Jaebum’s train of thought, which included the words “sex dungeon”, crashed and burned. 

From the wreckage, he managed to come up with, “Ah.” Then, only after a deep breath that provided his brain with more oxygen was he able to finish with, “then come over here.” Using his arms, Jinyoung dragged himself closer. Jaebum’s own hands moved to catched Jinyoung’s face once it was within reach. Jinyoung stretched and swung his legs over so they rested on top of Jaebum’s, whose body was still turned toward the tv. Any closer, and Jinyoung would be sitting sideways in his lap. Jaebum stilled Jinyoung’s momentum so he could lean in and let their lips pick up a new rhythm. Jinyoung tasted of soap and ramen and steam cleaned skin, which is colder to the touch than usual. However, Jinyoung’s tongue was a warm as ever. Jaebum’s hands moved down the water cooled, bare chest of his boyfriend, whose breath slightly hitched in response. Jaebum grinned into the next kiss. 

Then a door down the hallway opened and closed. Jinyoung’s eyes opened wide as he started leaning back. Shit.

“Shit.” Jaebum moved his hand firmly on Jinyoung’s leg to keep him from moving away further. There was not enough time for such a move to not look suspicious. Plus, since he initiated things by calling Jinyoung over, he would lose the game (technically, Jinyoung started it with his flirty and forward words, but he knew Jinyoung wouldn’t see it that way). As Bambam moon walked past the living room so he could turn into the kitchen, Jaebum mouthed the word “stretch” to Jinyoung as he lifted his boyfriend’s leg up alittle. Jinyoung was unimpressed with his boyfriend's plan and his face showed it. He laid down anyway. 

From the kitchen, Bambam loudly asked, “Jinyoung hyung, did you eat the last of the cheesy puffs?”

“Yes.”

“Then what am I going to- what are you doing on our couch?” Bambam quickly asked as he reentered the living room, eyebrows knitted together and one hand frozen in mid-air. 

“Stretching.” Jaebum said slowly.

Jinyoung added,”I had a cramp.” Bambam’s eyes moved from the tv, which was now playing a game generated match, to the members on the couch and back again.

“Looks kind of gay.” Bambam said softly, but was still able to be heard. “Anyway… Hyung, what am I suppose to have for a snack now?”

“Something else.” Jinyoung stated.

“It’s a bit late to be eating anything, anyway.” Jaebum pointed out.

Bambam gave his leader an extra long look before saying, “Then who’s is that?” as he pointed to the bowl of ramen still on the table. 

“Mine.” Both men on the couch replied. Jinyoung added, “But you can finish it.” Bambam scrunched up his nose at the thought.

But then he said, “Fine,” and he picked up the bowl. As he turned around, he added, “Thanks, and you can go back to your gay stretching now.” 

“So what if it looks gay? Stop being homophobic.” Jinyoung chastened.

“It’s not homophobic if I’m just making an observation!” Bambam shouted before they heard his bedroom door close.

“I liked him better when he couldn’t speak Korean.”

“We all did. And that ramen was mine.” Jaebum pointed out as he pushed Jinyoung’s leg closer to his body.

“Ow. Okay, you can stop that, he’s gone. I’ll make you more later,” Jaebum knew he wasn’t really hurting Jinyoung, if he was, the other man was more than capable of pushing back. He started to lower Jinyoung’s leg anyway. “Or you could eat me instead.”

Jaebum’s voice cracked as he chuckled, “Eat you?”

“You know what I mean.” Jaebum leaned forward, grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and brought it to his mouth. He bit into his wrist. Jinyoung whispered, “Ahh, nowhere visible, Hyung.” A phrase that is often heard whenever they are in more playful moods. 

“Then come closer.” Jaebum whispered back. 

“We shouldn’t here.” Jaebum let out a long breath.

“Then meet me in my room in five minutes.” Jinyoung smirked and drew himself closer. He swung the leg that Jaebum had been stretching around so he was now sitting in his boyfriend's lap and staring down at him. Jaebum’s breathing got heavier as Jinyoung slowly leaned forward. 

Once his lips met Jaebum’s ear he whispered. “I’ll give you two.” Then the fucking tease lightly bit into the top of Jaebum’s ear. Wasn’t he just complaining about biting in visible spots? Fans can see their ears! However, before Jaebum could retaliate, Jinyoung slid off of his lap and had started to back out of the room, never taking his eyes off Jaebum. Jaebum quickly got up and followed.

The current, present day, horror movie watching Jinyoung was not being a hypocrital tease, but a naive tease instead. He had no idea what his warm, lithe body was making Jaebum feel as it continued to press up against him. He even had an arm lying casually on top of Jaebum’s leg. Fuck it. Jaebum took out his earbud, listened carefully for movement outside of his room, then proceeded to shut the tablet off by pressing a button on the top of it.

“Hey, why did you-”

“I want you.”

“Shut-what-now? You don’t want to know how the movie ends first?”

“Do you?” If he did, he could always watch it later. 

Jinyoung grinned a slow grin and said, “Nope.” His grin grew as Jaebum reached over, held the back of Jinyoung’s head and leaned in. Jinyoung chuckled at the end of their kiss.

Jinyoung could feel Jaebum’s breath as he asked, “What?”

“You’re so easy.” Jaebum leaned back.

“Excuse me?” All he said to Jinyoung was that he wanted him and somehow that makes HIM easy? Jinyoung gave another breathy chuckle. Jaebum impatiently waited as his boyfriend chose his next words.

He came out with, “Okay, I saw this documentary about the horror genre and it said that research studies show that men are more attracted to women who are visibly scared during horror movies and women are more attracted to men who are not. I didn’t even get halfway through the movie before you came crawling over to me.” The pride beaming grin was back once Jinyoung finished his explanation. Jaebum didn’t know if he was more annoyed for playing into Jinyoung’s plan, again, or impressed. 

He went with, “Aren’t we past playing games yet?” One of these days, Jaebum is just going to walk into Jinyoung’s room naked and have that be the new foreplay. 

“Aren’t we always playing a game?” Jinyoung countered.

“Do you want to stop?” The grin disappeared.

“What? This or the game?” 

“Either.”

“No. Do you?”

“No.” What he wanted was to be done talking, and it looked like Jinyoung was in agreeance as he slid his hand between Jaebum’s legs. Jaebum leaned more of his body weight onto Jinyoung. Jinyoung got the message and shifted his body so he would be laying down. Jaebum followed him down lips first. They probably shouldn’t be doing this on Jackson’s bed, but his own bed is still folded up in the corner, so… sorry, Jackson. It’s not like Jackson would figure it out anyway. 

Unless Jinyoung has been cheating in their game.

The game is simple. They are playing to see which member of Got7 will be the first to find out that they are dating. Jaebum bets it will be either Bambam or Youngjae, and Jinyoung thinks it will be either Jackson or Mark. Neither of them have any faith in Yugyeom’s observation skills, at least when it comes to the members. If anyone they bet on is the first person to figure out they are dating, that person wins. So, if Mark figures it out first, then Jinyoung wins, even if Youngjae figures it out too, just a day later. The main rule of the game is that the members have to find out about them naturally, like catching them holding hands when cameras aren’t around, or just acting super happy together. If they directly tell another member or purposefully initiate any intimacy (like a makeout session in a waiting room), then the person who did not initiate it wins.

Simple right? Jinyoung’s got the whole thing written down in one of his notebooks. Honestly, Jaebum thought the whole thing would be over the night he accidentally hopped into bed with Mark. Now, there’s a story.

Im Jaebum was a man on a mission. That mission was to fuck his boyfriend so well, that he’ll have to rest through most of tomorrow. And Jaebum did, kindly, choose a night before all they had to do the next day was take a flight to Japan and check in. He crept down the hall towards the big room. Once inside, he counted four bodies. Two in Bambam’s bed (the other person was Jackson), Yugyeom was in his bed and there was a fourth body, covered in blankets, on the floor. It must be Mark, since he saw Youngjae sleeping on the living room couch on his way over here. Also, Youngjae never sleeps in here. He couldn’t presently recall who was and wasn’t a light sleeper, so to be safe, he slid his feet across the floor as he shuffled forward. He was happy to see a blanket placed over Jinyoung’s door as he tends to do when he wants privacy. He knew he would be safe once he got into the room. Afterall, wouldn’t be their first, or even their fifth, late night rendezvous. As long as they went slowly and had a pillow nearby, things wouldn’t get too loud. Though, after the first time in Jinyoung’s room, Jaebum had an awkward time explaining/lying to Youngjae the next morning that the bite marks on his arms were from his own, poor, self calming method (hence a need for a pillow). 

A few shuffles later and Jaebum was entering Jinyoung’s room without incident. Fortunately, it looked like Jinyoung was asleep (waking him up for such things is always fun). Unfortunately, Coco had found her way into the room and was sleeping on top of Jinyoung. Shit. He had to be careful, if he wakes her, she may start barking. He slowly crouched down. Neither the dog nor the man underneath moved. He knew if he touched Coco now, she could snap or growl awake. He didn’t want to wake Jinyoung just yet either, so, he snapped his fingers softly by Coco’s ears. And nothing happened. He did it again, this time a little louder. Nothing happened. He huffed and poked the dog, softly, a few times. Nothing happened. Plan B. He swiftly picked the dog up with one hand and quickly shuffled out of the room. He could feel Coco squirm against his hand. He kissed the top of her head a few times and placed her on Mark’s body, which was still resting between Bambam and Yugyeom’s bed, as soon as he was near it. 

“Go to sleep, sleep with your Mark daddy.” He whispered. Coco started to walk towards him. He picked her up again and turned her around. “No no, lay down and sleep here. Lay down, Coco.” He heard a shuffle from Bambam’s bed and he froze. Nothing happened. Though, luckily, Coco did turn around in a few circles and lay down on the blanket next to Mark. Jaebum hung his head in relief. Crisis averted. Now he just had to get back into the room. Once he reentered, he thought, for maybe the hundredth time, how damn happy he will be when they all move into a bigger place. Jinyoung was going to get his own room that would be adjacent to no one and that was final. 

He thoughts turned more lustful as he closed the door and crouched down next to his sleeping boyfriend. He laid down on the floor and then scooted over. He stopped when he could easily snake his hand under the cover and press his lips against Jinyoung’s ear (or ear area, it is really dark in the room) to whisper, “Wake up, Baby.” His hand continues its search until it found what he was looking for, the inside of Jinyoung’s underwear. Underwear which was boxers for a change. His hand encircled the length he knew so well, though, it might just be the angle, but it felt thinner than what he remembers. Still, that didn’t stop him from giving it a little wake up tug as he continued to stay close to Jinyoung’s ear. At the second gentle cock tug, Jinyoung stirred and turned his face toward Jaebum. In the darkness, Jaebum could barely make out an outline of his face. 

But he did clearly hear a, “hmmm..uh… what the-”, in a distinctly not Jinyoung's voice but in Mark’s. Jaebum’s hands froze. His whole body froze. Mark grabbed his wrist. “Who?”

“I… uhh.”

“Jaebum? Hey man, what are you… what’s-.” They both started to sit up. Jaebum got his hand back but his brain ditched him. Mark's sensible question of, “What were you?…” wasn’t helping.

“Uhh… I… uhhh… thought you were Jinyoung.” Oh wait, that sounds… shit!

“Ohhh.” Mark shouldn’t have sounded as satisfied with that answer as he did. Jaebum wasn’t satisfied with it, so he added. “He has my phone, so I… was getting it.”

“Right. Well, I don’t know. You should check other rooms, if back yet. What the time?” Mark’s Korean isn’t the greatest when he is half awake. Before Jaebum could answer, Jinyoung’s door slid open.

“Go sleep with your Da- oh- hi.” A silhouette that sounded like Jinyoung, said. Jaebum also saw the small blur that was Coco move past him and into the lap of Mark. 

“I thought you were here. You have my phone.” Jaebum slowly said to Jinyoung.

“I do? Oh. Yeah. I do. Come with me, I put it in the other room.” Jaebum felt Jinyoung’s hand touch his shoulder. He grabbed onto the hand and followed it to a standing position. He apologized to Mark for waking him up. Once he was outside of Jinyoung’s room, the big room, and finally out to the hall, the real, much needed information, like what the hell Mark was in Jinyoung’s bed, could be exchanged. He found out that Jinyoung had been just as surprised to see Mark in his bed when he had gotten home that night (though he, as he felt the need to point out, had refrained from groping the other member). For the next two weeks, Jaebum also had to suffer Jinyoung whispering, “Can you tell the difference?” and then watching him stand near Mark. Mark, thankfully, didn’t bring up the incident. 

The only person Jaebum really wanted to grope was currently underneath him. And as long as the other members stayed out of his room for the next few hours, his desires shall be met. It was honestly quite miraculous how he and Jinyoung haven’t been caught yet. Besides the incidences already mentioned, there was also the time Youngjae found Jinyoung’s underwear in Jaebum’s room (the lie there was that it was a mistake of the cleaning lady and Jaebum had just been too lazy to return it). Or the time Jackson walked in on them in a hotel room (the lie there was that they had just come back from getting messages, which was why they were both laying on a bed mainly naked). Luckily, all other little incidents tended to be on camera, and therefore, could just be chalked up to fanservice. Still, as the months dragged on, Jaebum had begun to wonder just what it would take to get any of the members to be suspicious of his relationship with- thoughts of the others members slipped away as Jinyoung’s grip on Jaebum’s cock tightened. He focused solely on his boyfriend. He revisited the taste of his mouth. 

His hands started to push Jinyoung’s t-shirt up when his bedroom door swung open and Jackson’s voice filled the room.

“I don’t get why I have to pay for things. Just because Youngjae doesn’t get solo work, doesn’t mean he’s not making money too. I think my wallet is… in… these… nope. Maybe… uhh… am I interrupting something here, guys?” Jaebum tucked his head into Jinyoung’s chest and let out a yell. 

“What is with this night.” He growled. It was like everything was conspiring against his cock tonight. Movies, his own thoughts, and now Jackson.

“Guys?” Jackson asked again.

After he finished chuckling at Jaebum’s response, Jinyoung said, “Depends, what do you think is happening?” 

“I think you two… that something sexual is happening.” Jaebum began to sit up and Jinyoung followed suit. Jaebum and Jinyoung exchanged a look. Jinyoung nodded. Of course he would nod, this means he wins the game. 

More importantly, “Would it bother you if we were?” Jaebum asked. Jackson’s mischievous grin morphed into a look of pure shock. 

However, Youngjae entered the room before Jackson could utter a word, and he said, “Did you find your wallet?”

Jackson turned toward Youngjae, but he pointed to Jaebum and Jinyoung, who were still sitting on the floor, when he said, “They were doing sexual things! Together!” Youngjae looked to the men on the floor and then back to Jackson. 

To the former, he said, “Sorry to interrupt, Hyungs.” To Jackson he said, “So did you find your wallet yet or not?”

“What? Forget that-”

“Wait, why are you not surprised that-”

“Jackson isn’t joking, we really-”

“Did you already know about them?” Jackson’s question was only one that was heard completely.

So, Youngjae slowly answered, “Yes. Is… is it okay to acknowledge it now?”

“You already knew?” Asked Jackson, again.

“When did you find out?” Asked Jaebum.

“Damn it, how did you find out? Did Jaebum hyung tell you?” Jinyoung asked. Jaebum was too confused to be affronted by the accusation.

“No… I kept seeing used condoms in our trash can after Jinyoung hyung would leave our room…”

“So he found out first.” Jaebum needlessly pointed out to Jinyoung.

Youngjae then continued, “And Mark hyung told me.”

“So HE found out first.” Jinyoung parroted back to Jaebum. “Wait, really?” Jinyoung stood up and hurried over to the door. “Mark hyung, can you come here please? Mark hyung?”

“Coming!” Came a reply from across the apartment. Movement on the other side of the hallway that Jinyoung was peeking out of drew his attention.

A voice that sounded like Yugyeom’s said, “What’s going on?” 

Jackson followed Jinyoung to the door, so he was able to peek his head around the corner too and tell Yugyeom, “JJ Project is real! They do sexual things together! Did you know that?” 

“I thought we weren’t allowed… maybe… yes?”

“What?”

“Really? Get in here.” Jinyoung had grabbed Yugyeom by the arm and dragged the taller but younger man into the bedroom. “And how did you find out?”

“I don’t know if I want to answer.”

“It’s okay, we can acknowledge it now.” Youngjae assured him.

“Why did you think you guys couldn’t say anything before?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae answered, “Well, you two kept acting like it wasn’t something we were suppose to talk or know about so… we didn’t. We were just respecting your wishes.”

“We didn’t wish that.” Jinyoung said as he let go of Yugyeom and addressed the rest of the room. Then he solely addressed Jaebum as he added, “Did we?”

Jaebum raised his hands, palms up and said, “I didn’t think anyone knew.” Obviously, there wouldn’t have been a need to sneak around the house if his relationship with Jinyoung wasn’t even a secret.

“I didn’t know, why did no one tell me?” Jackson started. “We’re suppose to be best friends, Jinyoung.”

“I wasn’t telling anyone, I’m just as surprised that the others already know.” Jinyoung added more quietly, though Jaebum still heard it, “All that sneaking around for nothing.” Jaebum’s thoughts exactly.

“In his defense,” Yugyeom began, “It’s kind of easy to tell.” Youngjae nodded in agreement. This was the moment that Mark entered the room. 

“You called me?” he asked. Jaebum leaned back against the wall. With sex off the table for the time being, he might as well settle in for this impromptu team meeting. And what did Yugyeom mean they were easy? He and Jinyoung have been fooling around for years and no one knew… right?

“Hold on.” Jinyoung told Mark. “Yugyeom, what do you mean “it’s easy to tell?”

“Well, even if Bambam hadn’t told me ages ago-” Oh, for fuck’s sake...

“Bambam knows too!” Jackson shouted with his hands held high. He stormed back to the doorway.

“”Ages ago”, when exactly was “ages ago”?” Jaebum had to asked. Bambam’s obsession with sex only started in the last few months or so, so unless puberty is hitting him really late, the change in behavior had to be due to him finding out recently that two of his teammates are dating.

Jackson yelled from the doorway. “Bambam, get over here! We need to talk, now! I’ll go get him.” 

As Jackson left, Yugyeom answered Jaebum’s question with, “I don’t know, a few weeks before we debuted, I think.”

“What! Really?” Jinyoung began pacing the room. Jaebum lightly hit the back of his head against the wall, repeatedly.

“Fine, then I guess I win the-” Jaebum began. And at this point, he really wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly got a call from his Mom saying she knew too.

Jinyoung stopped in front of Mark and cut in with,”Wait, Mark hyung, when and how did you find out?”

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Find out what?”

“Oh, so you don’t know? But, Youngjae said you told him.”

“He knows,” Youngjae interjected. “He just literally doesn’t know what we’re talking about. We’re talking about how Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung have been secretly fucking for awhile, but it is not really so secret because, as you know, we, all, already know.”

“Oh. Good because-”

“I didn’t know!” Jackson yelled as he reentered the room with a sleepy looking Bambam in tow. 

“Like I said, I thought you already knew! You were always pointing out to me whenever they were doing anything couple-ie.” Bambam was whining as he talked and then he beelined it for Jackson’s bed and laid back, his head resting on Jaebum’s legs.

“I just think their friendship is cute; I didn’t think they were actually gay - not that I have any problem with that - but, like, just a few months ago, Jinyoung told me that he got a girlfriend. Was that just more lies?”

“Oh he did, did he.” Jaebum said. He put his arms across his chest as he looked up and over at his boyfriend for an explanation. It better be good.

Jinyoung responded by placing a hand on Mark’s shoulder as he said, “I think Mark hyung was in the middle of saying something. Hyung, please finish.” 

So Mark said, “Huh? Oh… I just think it’s good that we’re done pretending not to know anymore because your excuses as to why you were together sometimes were getting lame.”

“Yeah,” Youngjae agreed, “Which reminds me, Jaebum hyung, is it a gay thing to keep your phone in your boyfriend’s penis, or is that just a special trick he can do.” Youngjae and Mark then broke out laughing. Bambam sat up and watched to see what Jaebum would say. Jaebum refused to look up.

So Bambam whispered to him, “What can his penis do?”

“Shut up.” Jaebum mumbled back.

Jaebum was spared further embarrassment, when Yugyeom added, “Plus, you two aren’t all that quiet when you would have sex in Jinyoung hyung’s room.” Nope, that statement made the embarrassment worse and spread it to Jinyoung. When will this end? Everybody needs to leave. Except Jinyoung.

Bambam said to Yugyeom “Eww. Please stop, those two scarred me for life already.” Then as he glanced between Jinyoung and Jaebum, he added, “Do you know that most porn is ruined for me now?”

“What?” asked Jaebum as he found the courage to look up again.

“Why?” asked Jinyoung.

“Most porn?” questioned Yugyeom.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Bambam stated. 

Jinyoung crouched in front of Bambam as Mark quickly explained. “He caught you two having sex some night after we had been practicing for our debut. He came crying to me about it afterwards and that’s when I found out.” Yugyeom nodded in agreement with the story.

Bambam didn’t agree. “I didn’t cry.”

“You were upset.”

“We how would you react if you just walked in on your older brothers or your parents having sex. You’d be disturbed too right? I mean,” Bambam looked at Jinyoung as he asked “how would you react if you caught me having sex?” Jinyoung bit his lip as he thought of something to say. Jaebum was glad the question wasn’t directed at him.

Yugyeom answered, “I would ask how much you paid her.” That sent Mark and Youngjae into another laughing fit that the others had to shout over.

“You don’t think girls want this!” Bambam stood up saying. 

“Keep your pants on! No one wants to see that!” Jinyoung has to actually restrain Bambam’s hands so the younger man couldn’t get to his pants.

“Maybe the gay guys do!” Which earned him a glare and a disgusted face from said “gay guys”.

Youngjae recovered from laughing to say, “They’re gay, not pedofiles.” Mark laughed his way to the floor by this point.

“Shut up, I’m a man!” 

So Youngjae countered with, “So, do you want to see every woman’s - wait, that’s a stupid question.”

At this point, Jaebum exchanged a look with his boyfriend, who didn’t seem to believe their current situation either. It was time to find the plot again, so Jaebum halted the petty arguments and almost strip show with, “I think the point here is that now everybody knows and that Bambam was the FIRST to know, right?” Unless he misunderstood, Bambam found out first, he told Mark… and Yugyeom… plus, apparently he and Jinyoung can be loud… and Mark told Youngjae and no one told Jackson… right?

“So. His discovery is invalid.” Jinyoung stated. What? Why?

“What? Why? He found out about us first, naturally, as the rules stated.” Were they really going to fight about this? By now, Jinyoung had let go of Bambam and he was crawling over to sit in front of Jaebum as they talked. 

Jinyoung explained, “He found out that we have sex, not that we are a couple, like the rules stated. And Jackson found that out first, today, just now.”

“He didn’t find that out, he just saw me on top of you.”

Youngjae cut in with a “Told you.” towards Mark, who was still sitting on the floor.

Mark replied with a, “They could take turns.” Jinyoung pointedly ignored their conversation and kept his attention on his boyfriend. He felt six pairs of eyes on him anyway.

He skooted closer to him as he said, “That may be true, but it is also true that the rules stipulated that the boys had to figure out that we were a couple and we weren’t back when Bambam found us, we were just fuck buddies back then.”

“Really, why? I thought you guys were dating all this time.” Youngjae asked.

Jinyoung responded by pointing at Jaebum and saying, “Ask him, he was the one with all the boundaries and tests back then.”

Jaebum caught his hand and admitted, “I was stupid.”

“We both were.” Jinyoung conceded. They interlock their fingers.

“Why does it matter which one of us found out first anyway?” Yugyeom asked.

“It’s sounds like they made a bet, right?” Bambam said. Jaebum and Jinyoung gave small nod. “So who won?” The betting boyfriends looked at each other, neither wanted to admit defeat.

“Oh, just let Jinyoung hyung win, he’ll just whine about it until you do… besides, you always just give in to him anyway.” Yugyeom pointed out.

“He speaks the truth.” said Jinyoung.

“No, he doesn’t.” said Jaebum, then he added, “But fine, if it will make you happy, then you win, Jinyoung. You won the game.”

“Being right and fairly winning this game does make me happy, you’re absolutely right. On all counts.”

“What does the winner get?” Bambam asked.

“Oh shit, we never discussed that!” And like that, Jinyoung’s prideful moment deflated. 

“Well, what do you want?” Jaebum asked. He watched as ideas spun through Jinyoung’s head and he saw the exact moment they landed on one he liked, he also started to slowly move closer to Jaebum.

“I want the same thing I have been wanting. And I think you want it too.” He said. He chewed on his lips as he stopped inches away from Jaebum’s face. Jinyoung reached up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Their foreheads touched.

“And that's our cue to leave.” said the calmed Mark. 

“Yup.” Agreed Youngjae. Bambam was out of the room first. 

“You guys are so cute. Who confessed to who first? How did you even know there was a mutual interest or attraction? Did either of you ever have a crush on me?” Jackson continued to fire questions as Youngjae dragged him out of the room. “Wait wait, just real quickly, do you have cute pet names for each other? Wait! Were you two about to do it on my bed? We are going to talk about this after, Park Jinyoung, you hear me! And don’t do it on my bed!”

“Come on, Mark hyung is buying us dinner.” Youngjae said once he had completely dragged Jackson out of the room.

From the hallway, a “I am?” was heard.

The, “Really? Where are we eating?” came from Bambam. Everything else was muffled as Jaebum had walked across the room and shut the door.

As he turned around, he asked, “So, where were we?”

“I’m glad that’s over with. I think they took that pretty well.”

Jaebum snorted, “That’s because they already knew. Besides Jackson.”

“Yeah, I think he’s gonna be mad at me for awhile.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“Hmmm.” Jinyoung said as he began to take out and unfold Jaebum’s bedding. Jaebum crossed the room to help. “Let’s not talk about the others anymore. For a while. It kind of kills the mood.”

“Agreed. How about, let’s not talk at all, for a while.” Jinyoung grinned a large grin in agreement.Using only body language they got themselves back onto the original positions they had had before they had been interrupted, but this time with less clothing Their bodies communicated and interpreted all the little wants like “there” “more” “faster” “let me” and “my turn” for them. However, Jaebum did need his words again, when he saw that his boyfriend was about to come a second time that evening, and he needed to give the instruction “Not yet, do it on me”. 

“What?” Jinyoung stopped moving completely.

“Don’t come in me, I want you to come on me, here.” Jaebum pointed to his chest. He understood his boyfriend's confusion, since he has never asked for such a thing before. Perhaps “coming out” to his bandmates had left him feeling bolder. What was next…. well, there was that one dress fantasy...

Anyway, once Jinyoung finished processing the request, he said, “I am so attracted to you right now.”

Jaebum chuckled as he said, “Good to know.”

“Hmmm, don’t laugh, I’m still close.”

“Sorry.” It took another moment, and a quick condom removal, but after Jinyoung finally complied, he then asked if Jaebum was alright. 

And, “What brought that on?”

“Nothing, it was just something I wanted. Is there anything like that, that you would want?”

“I don’t know… though, I guess I should be the one making the requests since I won and all.” Jinyoung stated as he handed Jaebum the box of tissues. 

“You’re going to claim your “winnings” from that game for a while now, aren’t you?”

“For months, prepare yourself.” At the time of that conversation, Jaebum had shaken his head, but he honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.

And true to his words, Jinyoung would use his “winnings” at his discretion. For their next bet, Jaebum will be sure to agree to the reward for winning before even agreeing to the bet, though Jinyoung’s requests were rarely of the sexual kind (and Jaebum honestly can’t remember whose idea the handcuffs were, just that Jinyoung looked good in them). Instead, they tended to happen when a camera was in front of them and Jinyoung wanted Jaebum to behave a certain way. Or perhaps, that was just Jaebum finally accepting Yugyeom’s observation that he gives into Jinyoung’s wants, a lot. Another short term side effect from everything being out in the open was the occasional running joke of a member magically pulling a “heart” out of someone’s pants (in reference to the time he wanted to “pull out a phone” from Mark’s underwear - but a fan safe version of it). 

Even though Jaebum lost, he also won. He won the ability to just be with Jinyoung, whenever, wherever, when they are at home. No one cares if they cuddle on the couch, kiss in the kitchen, or spend a few hours shut in each other’s rooms. Volume be damned. The other members quickly leaving soon after they finish a dance practice is pretty convenient too. It may not be the bigger dorm of their dreams, but it’ll do. Also, Jinyoung has dropped all the false pretenses and excuses he used to use, and he now enters Jaebum’s room with a condom in his hand (and Jaebum has never seen Jackson leave a room so quickly). It would be better if Jinyoung entered the room naked. Baby steps.

Now, all they need to do is reveal their relationship to their families… yeah no, that’s not happening. At all. It doesn’t matter that that is what Jinyoung wants and that he already came out to his family and that Jaebum knows his parents would be just as supportive, maybe, or that Jinyoung said he doesn’t want to feel like a dirty secret (but he does want to guilt trip Jaebum). It doesn’t mean that they can, that Jaebum can… What are the odds they already know? Whatever, he’s not giving in this time. Nope.

His parents probably, maybe, already know. At least his Mom does. He would bet on it.


End file.
